Papá
by Norma Black
Summary: Diecinueve de marzo, Día del Padre... Más de uno de nuestro personajes tendrán que comprar algún regalo. Viñetas sobre la paternidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 _ **Frank y Alice Longbottom.**_

Gryffindor y Hufflepuff esperan pacientemente a que su clase de herbología empiece. Los alumnos sentados por parejas hablan entre ellos, hacen bromas y se divierten. Hasta que el profesor entra en clase. Todos, con máximo respeto, cesaron sus conversaciones.

-Buenos días... -dijo Neville, sonriendo de lado.- Hoy no utilizaremos el libro. Así que coged vuestros guantes.

-¿Hoy sin libro? El sueño de mi vida. -dijo Lily Luna emocionada. Su amiga de amarillo a su lado se rió.- ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-No, ¿por qué iba a saberlo? -le contestó la tejona.

-Es tu padre. -le dijo la pelirroja señalando a Neville con la mirada, como si fuera obvio. Alice se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ayer tomé el té con él y no me dijo nada. -dijo Alice. Lily se giró para mirar a los dos leones que se sentaban detrás de ellas.

-¿Tú sabes algo, Frankie? -le preguntó al menos alto.

-No me llames Frankie. -se quejó él. Lily sonrió de nuevo y todos siguieron al profesor hacia el invernadero de al lado. Neville y sus alumnos se aproximaron a una mesa donde había una caja de madera con pequeñísimos agujeros.

-Lo que vamos a ver cuando levante la caja es un Bowtruckle. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es un Bowtruckle? -dijo el profesor.

-Un Bowtruckle sirve como guardián de su árbol, que suele ser uno cuya madera sirve para fabricar varitas mágicas. -contestó Alice, después de levantar la mano y que su padre le diera la palabra con una sonrisa.

-Diez puntos para Hufflepuff. -dijo Neville, sonriente.- ¿Quién puede decirme dónde podemos encontrarlos? -preguntó de nuevo. Esta vez nadie levantó la mano.- Una pena, el único alumno capaz de contestarme a esta pregunta fue Scorpius Malfoy hace dos años... Se puede encontrar en el oeste de Inglaterra, el sur de Alemania, y en algunos bosques escandinavos.

-¿Cómo pretendía que supiéramos eso? -murmuró Frank, haciendo reír a Lily y Hugo.

-Longbottom... -le dijo su propio padre. Todos soltaron una risita, pues Neville no llamaba a nadie por su apellido, sino por sus nombres. Excepto a sus hijos a los que llamaba Longbottom.- Tened cuidado, porque los Bowtruckles cuando se los ataca...

-¡Esa la sé! -gritó Lily levantando la mano. Neville sonrió y le dio la palabra a su ahijada.- Le intentan arrancar los ojos a sus enemigos.

-Exacto. -dijo Neville.- Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

-Lily tú primero... -le susurró Hugo, dándole un empujoncito a su prima.

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí la primera historia. Con motivo de que dentro de exactamente una semana es el Día del Padre, decidí rendirle homenaje a algunos de los personajes de la saga con fueron o se convirtieron en padres. En este caso, JK Rowling nunca mencionó que Neville fuera padre, pero para mi lo fue. Él y Hannah Abbott tuvieron dos mellizos, Alice y Frank._**

 ** _Mi objetivo es subir una historia de estas cada al día y terminar antes del domingo que viene._**

 ** _Un beso y nos vemos pronto._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teddy Lupin.**_

-¡Hola, abuela! -gritó al entrar en la casa en la que se crió y donde todavía vivía su querida abuela. Andrómeda, de 63 años, apareció desde la puerta que daba al jardín, con sus guantes verdes y su ropa de trabajar en el jardín. Andrómeda tenía un pequeño huerto y un precioso jardín repleto de las más bonitas flores.

-¡Hola, cariño! No contaba con verte hoy. ¿Cómo estás? -le dijo mientras él la abrazaba.

-Muy bien. Vengo de Hogwarts... -dijo él, con una sonrisa triste. Su abuela suspiró y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo está el colegio? -preguntó ella, mientras los dos caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Está como siempre. La capacidad de Minerva McGonagall para que el colegio siga intacto es asombrosa. -dijo Teddy. Su abuela le sonrió.- Las tumbas de papá y mamá están muy bonitas. ¿Has ido esta semana?

-Sí, las he limpiado un poco.

-Y has puesto una corona.

-No, eso no. -dijo Andrómeda, frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces eso habrá sido Harry. -dijo Teddy sonriendo. Entonces empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos.- Por cierto, toma, esto es para ti.

El metamorfomago dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina un estuche de terciopelo rectangular. Androméda frunció el ceño y miró muy extrañada a su nieto.

-¿Por qué me regalas algo? ¿Has metido la pata? ¿Victorie está embarazada?

-No, abu, abu... -dijo él riendo de los nervios de su abuela. Andrómeda abrió la caja y sacó de allí un precioso colgante con una piedra preciosa blanca y alargada.

-¿Qué pasa, Teddy? -le preguntó ella, admirando la preciosa joya, que seguro que no había sido barata.

-Hoy es el Día del Padre. -dijo Teddy, levantando los dos hombros.- Tú has sido para mí mi padre, mi madre, mi abuelo y mi abuela a la vez. Así que te hago un pequeño regalo.

-Mi vida... -dijo Andrómeda, emocionada, acariciando la mejilla de su nieto.- Me alegra que pienses eso. Pero si hay alguien a quién deberías hacerle un regalo es a...

-A Harry. -la interrumpió Teddy, sonriendo.- Lo sé. Hoy ceno en casa de los Potter y también tengo un regalo para él. Los tres enanos están en Hogwarts y el pobre Harry pensaba que no iba a tener ningún crío a cenar, pero Ginny y yo le vamos a dar una sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor? -le preguntó Andrómeda, con la mayor sensación de orgullo en el pecho. Tenía hasta ganas de llorar. Teddy elevó los dos hombros y sonrió.

-No lo sé... Te quiero mucho, abuela. -dijo abrazándola.

-Y yo, cariño. Yo también te quiero mucho. -le dijo la vieja, dejando caer una lágrima en el hombro de su nieto.

* * *

 _ **A veces la figura paternal viene de algo inesperado. A Remus no se le permitió ser padre por más de unos días, pero a Teddy no le faltó figura paternal. Harry, su padrino, por supuesto. Pero estoy segura que Andrómeda también participó en ello. Para mi la mediana de las Black es uno de los personajes más valientes y fuertes.**_

 _ **Un beso y hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron y Ginny. Y Fred.**_

-¡Porque es un chico excelente, porque es un chico excelente, porque es un chico excelente! ¡Y siempre lo será!

Seis voces, horriblemente entonadas, despertaron los oídos de los ancianos Señores Weasley mientras desayunaban en la tranquilidad de su soledad. Es el cumpleaños de Arthur Weasley y todos sus hijos, con sus vidas familiares y críos ya, deciden felicitárselo como cuando era joven y tenía más energía para soportarlos.

-Por Merlín... -dijo Molly, con una mano sobre su pecho. Tal y como les habían enseñado durante toda su vida, se pusieron en fila por orden de edad para saludar a su padre, luego a su madre y finalmente sentarse en sus sitios habituales en la mesa de madera.

-¿Hay algo de desayunar para nosotros, mami? -le preguntó Charlie sonriendo.

-Solo si te cortas ese pelo... -le dijo Molly con las manos en las caderas. Entonces, los seis pelirrojos, como si tuvieran telepatía empezaron a levantarse.- ¡Era una broma, un broma! -todos se rieron y volvieron a sentarse, mientras Molly multiplicaba por cuatro el desayuno que estaba preparando antes de que llegaran sus hijos.

-¿Pensando en la jubilación ya, papá? -le preguntó sonriente Ginny.

-Primero necesito un buen sucesor. ¿Algún voluntario? -preguntó Arthur. Ante el silencio de sus hijos se rió.

-Creo que Louis será un buen heredero. Pero tendrás que esperar. -le dijo Bill, posando una mano en el hombro de su padre.- Sobre todo porque cuando tenga edad para trabajar aun tendrás que enseñar el trabajo.

-Merecerá la pena. -dijo sonriendo Arthur.- ¿Y el resto de mis nietos, qué?

-Los tres en Hogwarts. -dijo Bill.

-Molly estaba estudiando y Lucy leyendo con su madre. -dijo Percy.

-Con Angelina en Sortilegios Weasley. -dijo George.

-Durmiendo. -resumió Ron, haciendo que su familia soltara una risita. Y todos miraron a Ginny.

-Veréis... Ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo una película. Lily se quedó dormida y la fui a acostar. Cuando volví Harry y los niños estaban en medio de una pelea de palomitas, tuvimos que limpiarlo todo entre los cuatro, luego los acostamos. Cuando me fui Lily y Albus desayunaban. Y Harry se peleaba con James para que se levantara. -dijo Ginny.

-Los Potter... -dijo Ron, haciendo reír a su familia de nuevo.

-Bueno, venga, la hora de los regalos. -dijo George, dando una palmada. Cada uno dejó un paquete delante de Arthur, que los abrió y se los agradeció a todos enormemente.

-Qué bonito es ver a todos tus hijos juntos... -dijo Molly, sonriente. Todos, instintivamente miró la novena silla vacía en la mesa. Silla que seguía ahí, silla en la que solía sentarse Fred II cuando cenaba en aquella casa. Se hizo un silencio cómodo, triste y nostálgico, mientras todos miraban la silla vacía.

-Bueno, que es el cumple de papá. Venga, no es un día triste. -dijo George. Todos sonrieron y Ginny, sentada a su lado, se colgó de su cuello, sonriente.

* * *

 ** _George siempre será George aunque le falte el pedacito de su alma llamado Fred. Hasta aquí los Weasley._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente, un besote._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna Potter.**_

-¡Hola! -dijo Harry apareciendo por la chimenea de su casa. De repente un preciosa niña de seis años, pelirroja con melena por los hombros y un vestido azul añil apareció ante él y se colgó de su cuello.- Hola, cariño. ¿Y Fleur?

-Aqui, _Haggy_. -dijo la rubia de su con-cuñada apareciendo por la puerta. Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Se han _pogtado_ muy bien.

-¿Sí? -dijo Harry, mirando a su hija en sus brazos. Lily sonrió y asintió.- ¿Los niños?

-Albus se está duchando. Y James en su _cuagto_. -dijo Fleur.- Yo me voy a casa, _Haggy_. Mañana vuelvo a la misma _hoga_.

-Gracias, Fleur, en serio. -le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la rubia se ponía su abrigo y se acercaba a la chimenea.

-Es un _placeg_ , con los niños en _Hogwagts_ no hago mucho durante las _tagdes_. Hasta mañana, Lily. -dijo Fleur, antes de marcharse.

-¿Vamos a buscar a tus hermanos? -le dijo Harry a Lily.

-Sí. -dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Harry, con su hija pequeña en brazos, caminó hacia el baño que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Cuando los niños se duchaban no les dejaban cerrar la puerta del todo por su propia seguridad.

-Hola, Al. Ya estoy en casa. -dijo Harry, desde la puerta.

-¡Hola, papá! -dijo él, saliendo en toalla del baño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostrando su dentadura sin dos piezas. Harry se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ve a vestirte, te va a coger el frío.

-Sí. -dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto. Harry lo siguió, pero se paró delante de la habitación que pertenecía a su hijo mayor.

-James, ya estoy aquí. -dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta.- ¿Qué tal el día?

-Bien, papá. Mira, la foto de mamá. -dijo él, señalando la portada de una revista de Quidditch donde salía una sonriente Ginny, el nuevo fichaje de la sección de deportes de El Profeta.

-Sale guapa, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry acercándose a la cama de su hijo y sonriendo.

-Sí. -dijeron al tiempo sus dos hijos.

-En una hora cenamos, ¿sí? Antes voy a bañar a Lily. -dijo Harry.

El padre de familia llenó la bañera de su casa y metió a la pelirroja en ella. La dejó jugar un rato, mientras le pidió a Kreacher que empezara a preparar la cena. La bañó, la secó y le puso el pijama con jugadoras de las Holyhead Harpies. Se sentó en el sillón y su mujer apareció por la chimenea.

-Hola, cariño. -le dijo Ginny, antes de acariciarle la barba de cuatro o cinco días y darle un pico.- ¿Cómo te fue el día?

-Bien, pero estoy cansado. -dijo él, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cansado de ser papá?

-¿Qué dices? No. -dijo Harry, riéndose. Ginny se sentó sobre su rodilla y el azabache le acarició la espalda.- Ser Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica es de lo que estoy cansado. Pero he llegado y me ha recibido mi hija con un beso y un abrazo. Albus se estaba duchando él solo y ha salido mojado y desnudito para saludarme. Y luego encontré al mayor de mis hijos leyendo una revista de Quidditch porque su madre salía en ella.

-Cielo...

-¿Sí?

-Que se te cae la baba. -le dijo Ginny, sonriente. Y antes de que pudiera darle un beso, dos niños entraron corriendo y gritando. Y un minuto después, cuando la pelirroja mayor ya había besado las caras de sus hijos, entró el mayor de sus hijos, llevando en alto la revista en la que su madre salía.

No se resbalaron con baba de su padre de milagro.

* * *

 ** _Estoy segurísima de que Harry Potter es un gran padre. Más segura imposible._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Las flores de los Potter.**_

-James, suficiente. -se quejó Avani, entrando en el salón de su casa, con el ceño fruncido.

-Prometo que no he sido yo. -dijo automáticamente James, dejando de jugar con su hija de veinte días.

-¿El qué?

-No sé, perdón, fue un acto reflejo. -dijo James, haciendo sonreír a su mujer.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesita un nombre. Ya. -dijo Avani.- No podemos seguir llamándola "Enana, pequeña o cachorra". Suficiente.

-Vale, pues ven... -dijo James, palmeando el sillón a su lado. Avani se sentó junto a él y los dos miraron a su recién nacida hija.- ¿De qué te tiene cara?

-No sé... -dijo Avani, acariciando la mejilla de su niña, que bostezó.- ¿Harriet?

-No, eso se lo dejamos a Albus, que recaiga sobre él la responsabilidad.

-Está bien... Y Padma claramente tampoco. -dijo soltando una risita.

-¡Godricca!

-Olvídalo.

-Vale...

-¿Y Ginny? Quiero decir, Ginevra. -propuso Avani. James la miró fijamente, sabía lo importante que era su madre para Avani, la consideraba la persona que le salvó la vida. Y sobre todo, quien la salvó de su familia. James apretó los dientes.- ¿Qué?

-Te acuerdas de que Valerie está embarazada, ¿no? -le dijo James, Avani asintió.- Pues parece que va a ser una niña y ella y Albus quieren llamarla Ginevra Daphne.

-Ah no, nada de segundos nombres. -lo amenazó Avani. James se rió.

-Trato hecho. -dijo riendo.- ¿Cómo te gustan los nombres?

-Me gustan largos que se puedan acortar. Siempre envidié eso de otros nombres. El mío es imposible de acortar.

-Yo te llamo ' _Av_ '. Si nos ponemos melosos ' _Avie_ '. -le dijo él, sonriendo de lado. Avani suspiró, que duros veinte días le quedaban si su marido seguía así.

-Que se pueda acortar. -sentenció ella, para no caer en la tentación. James asintió y volvió a mirar a su hija.- James... Pensé que podríamos seguir la tradición Potter.

-Avani era imposible que fuera pelirroja... -le dijo James, como si se lo hubiera repetido miles de veces, cuando en realidad solo quería molestarla.- Siento haber roto la tradición de las mujeres pelirrojas, pero quizás en un futuro se case con un pelirrojo...

-No hablo de eso, imbécil.

-¿Quieres que la mandemos con Lily hasta los once años?

-Eso no es una tradición, idiota.

-No pienso hacer de mi hija un horrocrux. Eso se lo dejo a Albus también. -dijo James, haciendo que Avani bufara, rodando los ojos. Él se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Está bien, ya paro. ¿Qué tradición Potter?

-Nombrarla como una flor.

-¡Petunia!

-¡James! -le dijo Avani, golpeándolo en el hombro, mientras él estallaba en risas con la bebé en brazos.- Había pensado en Margarett.

-¿Maggie?

-Sí, más bien. -dijo Avani sonriendo.- ¿Qué te parece? Si no te gusta puedes...

James no dejó que Avani siguiera hablando y la calló con un dulce beso, que hizo que Avani posara una mano en su mejilla y se acercara más a él, sin aplastar a su hija, claro.

-Me encanta.

-¿Margarett Potter?

-Creía que estabas en contra de eso de que el único apellido que importara fuera el del hombre. En cambio, te pusiste mi apellido y...

-James, sabes que odio ser Zabini. Si pudiera ser otra cosa lo sería. Y cuando se presentó la oportunidad de ser una Potter no lo pude evitar... -dijo sonriendo.- Pero mis nietos llevarán el apellido Potter.

-Por supuesto. Un apellido con tanta historia, relevancia y prestigio no se puede quedar en el olvido. -dijo James, haciendo reír de nuevo a Avani. Entonces una niña de casi dos que no hacía más que correr por la casa y llamar la atención de sus padres con actos suicidas, entró corriendo, tropezándose con la alfombra y cayéndose al suelo. La niña se echó a llorar y su madre se levantó para recogerla y consolarla.

-Un día se va a abrir la cabeza... -le dijo Avani a su marido mientras su hija mayor ya se secaba las lágrimas sobre ella en el sillón.

-Igual tenemos suerte y le queda una cicatriz con forma de rayo. -dijo James haciendo reír a la mayor de sus hijas dibujando un rayo con su dedo sobre la frente de la niña. Avani le apartó la mano de un golpe.

-¿Sabes que no tiene gracia?

-Ya, a mamá tampoco le hace gracia. ¿Verdad que no le hace gracia los chistes de papá a la abuela Ginny, Violetta? -le dijo James a su hija. Ella se rió.

-Papá. -dijo Violetta. James abrió los ojos como platos y Avani sonrió.

-¿Qué dijiste, Vivi? -le preguntó James, todavía en shock.

-Dijo 'papá', James. -le dijo Avani.

-Sh... Repítelo, Vivi.

-Papá.

-¡Por Merlín! -dijo James emocionado.- Esto lo haces para llamar la atención sobre tu hermana, ¿verdad? Que lista es, Av. Yo para llamar la atención cuando nació Albus tan solo le mordí en la pierna a Teddy. Cambiámela. Ven, Vivi. -dijo James, dejando a Margarett en brazos de su madre y cogiendo a Violetta al tiempo que se levantaba.- ¿Quieres una galleta? -le preguntó a su hija. Ésta se rió y asintió.- Di papá otra vez.

-Papá.

-Creo que voy a llorar. -dijo James caminando hacia la cocina. Avani se rió y meció en brazos a Margarett.

* * *

 ** _Sí, todas sonreímos como idiotas... Adoro a James, todavía sigo buscando el mío y personal. Me pareció simpático que James siguiera burlándose de Avani después de casados y con dos hijas._**

 ** _Os dejo aquí y hasta la próxima (que, tengo que admitir, que es mi personaje favorito)._**

 ** _Un beso._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rose y Hugo Weasley.**_

-Crookshanks ha muerto. -le dijo Hermione a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron, que en el fondo quería hacer un gesto de victoria, abrazó a su mujer. Hermione, la talentonsa trabajadora del Ministerio de Magia, jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de Ron para evitar las lágrimas.- Tenemos que decírselo a los niños.

-Los niños... -se maldijo a si mismo Ron. Sus hijos, sus pequeños de dos y cuatro años que adoran al maldito gato. Ron cogió a Hermione por los hombros y se bajó un poco para hablarle a su altura.- Hacemos una cosa, yo hablo con ellos, ¿sí?

-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mi? -preguntó Hermione, haciendo un puchero.

-Claro... -dijo él, volviéndola a abrazar fuerte.

Esa misma noche, el matrimonio recogió a sus hijos en la Madriguera y fueron mediante la Red Flu a su casa. No era una casa muy grande, pero era más que suficiente para los cuatro solos. Rose viajó con su madre y Hugo en los brazos de su padre. Sentaron a los dos niños en el sillón y Hermione se fue a la cocina, a empezar a preparar la cena.

-¿Y Crookshanks? -preguntó Rose, de pie en el sillón de su casa, buscando con la mirada al gato.

-Rosie, siéntate, tenemos que hablar de Crookshanks. -le pidió Ron. Sus dos hijos lo miraron asustados y él se agachó delante de ellos.- Veréis... ¿Sabéis que Crookshanks era un gato viejo?

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enfermo otra vez? -preguntó Rose, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron miró a Hugo, que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Emm... No, no... Eh... Crookshanks...

-¿Dónde está, pa? -le volvió a preguntar Rose, nerviosa.

-¿Alguna vez os he hablado de Vicktor Krum? -preguntó Ron. Sus dos hijos negaron con la cabeza.- Pues Krum es amigo de vuestra madre y... Y... Y el pobre está muy solo, así que se ha llevado a Crookshanks.

-¡Ladrón! -dijo Rose.

-Sí, totalmente, pero no podemos hacer nada más, Rosie.

-¿Al menos podremos ir a visitarlo? -preguntó la pelirroja. Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No, porque se ha mudado con él a Bulgaria. -dijo rápidamente Ron. Hermione reapareció en el salón y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Mami... -dijo Hugo con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione se sentó con ellos y cogió al pequeño en brazos.

-Mami, no me gusta tu amigo Gru. -sentenció Rose.

-Krum. -la corrigió Ron, aunque su hija lo ignoró.

-Es malo porque se llevó a Crookshanks con él a Bulgaria... -dijo Rose. Hermione miró a Ron que sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a Rose.

-Lo sé, cariño... -le dijo Hermione a su hija acariciándole el pelo. Rose se sentó a su lado, enfadada y con los brazos cruzados. Hasta que Ron anunció que había pasta con atún para cenar y se les pasó en enfado a los dos niños. Hermione le dio un dulce beso a Ron en los labios y se sentó a cenar con su familia.

Un mes más tarde llegó a aquella casa Flamel, la gata de Hugo y Rose.

* * *

 _ **Crookshanks está muerto y vive en Bulgaria con Vicktor Krum. Amo a Ron Weasley.**_

 _ **El siguiente ya es el último.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Harry Potter.**_

-Di 'papá', Harry. Pa-pá... -decir que James era un tipo insistente era quedarse corto. Sino, que le preguntaran a Lily, su actual mujer, a la que persiguió durante años, hasta el final. Y ahora jugaba en el suelo del salón con su hijo de un año recién cumplido, intentando que él lo llamara.- Papá...

-Ey, papá... -dijo Lily, apareciendo tras él, se agachó y lo abrazó por la espalda. James se alarmó al escucharla, pero luego se calmó acariciándole los brazos a su mujer.

-Lily me has asustado.

-Perdón... -dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Has conseguido avances, Potter?

-No, nada. No dice 'papá' ni aunque lo tortures. -dijo James, haciendo reír a su mujer.

-Ya dirá papá. Tenemos muchos años por delante aun... -dijo Lily. James sabía porque lo decía, porque ella tenía casi tanto miedo como él a que aquel plan del encantamiento fidelio no fuera suficiente. Porque ella misma quería creerse aquello. Lily le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y le dio un beso en la sien.- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó en un susurro.

-Estamos bien, los tres. -le dijo él, antes de darle un dulce beso.

* * *

-Pero si te gusta tendrás que decírselo, ¿no, Lunático? -le dijo Sirius a su ahijado como si fuera obvio. Harry se puso tremendamente colorado y Remus rodó los ojos.

-Sí, supongo, Sirius...

-Lunático también debería de actuar con las mujeres. -le dijo Sirius a Harry. Él se rió y Remus lo miró fulminante.- Bueno, tú y yo vamos a idear un buen plan para conquistar a esa chica... -dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y luego chasqueando los dedos pensativo.

-Cho.

-Esa, Cho. Bien, empecemos. ¿De qué casa es? -preguntó Sirius.

-¿Eso importa?

-Mucho.

-Es de Ravenclaw.

-Estás hablando con el hombre indicado, Harry. -dijo Sirius, sonriendo de lado. Llevó a Harry hasta la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place de nuevo y se sentaron con Remus.- Accio pluma y pergamino. -dijo levantando su varita. Una pluma y un pergamino se pararon delante de él.- Supongo que es una niña de tu edad.

-Es un año mayor.

-¡Muy bien, colega! -dijo Sirius, chocando la mano con Harry.- ¿Has oído, Lunático?

-Sí, sí... -dijo Remus concentrado en El Profeta.

* * *

-¿Ahora te gusta Ginny? -preguntó Remus riéndose.

-Shh... Baja la voz. -le pidió Harry mirando a su alrededor para que ninguno de los hermanos de la pelirroja durante aquella cena de Navidad en La Madriguera los escucharan.- Pero sí, me gusta Ginny.

-¿Y la otra chica? ¿La Ravenclaw?

-Eso no fue nada. Pero lo que siento por Ginny... ¿Qué hago? -dijo Harry, nervioso.

-Decírselo, dar el paso. -le aconsejó Remus. Harry puso cara de terror.- Mira, a mi también me asustaba. Pero te aseguro que en cuanto das el primer paso te sientes más seguro y después de eso, si todo sale bien, te sientes el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Por qué no das el paso con Tonks?

-No estamos hablando de mi.

* * *

-Hola, hijo. -le dijo sonriente Arthur cuando Harry entró en la cocina de su casa.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ¿usted, Arthur?

-Bien, bien. Molly y Ginny se están preparando para la prueba del catering. -dijo Arthur.

-Ron y Hermione ya están allí, Percy está esperando a que George cierre Sortilegios Weasley y Bill y Fleur ya están de camino. -dijo Harry sonriendo. Todo el mundo estaba más que emocionado con la futura boda de Harry y Ginny.- ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?

-Porque ya sois muchos... Demasiado gente de la familia de la novia.

-Arthur, la familia del novio es bastante reducida. Creo que el novio se sentirá mejor si la familia de su novia al completo está presente.

-Harry... No quería que te sintieras mal...

-Pues vístase y vamos. -dijo el de gafas sonriente.

-Está bien, tómate mientras un café. -le dijo Arthur, apuntando con su varita a la cocina, de donde salió volando una taza y la vieja cafetera y le sirvió a Harry el desayuno.

* * *

 ** _A Harry le pasó algo parecido a lo de Teddy. Él no tuvo tanta suerte como el metamorfomago, claro, pero sí tuvo figura paternales. Su padre, aunque no lo recuerde, pero él sabe que era un buen hombre y que lo quería. Sirius, la primera persona que de verdad él vio como lo daba todo por él. Remus, que confío más tarde para hacerlo padrino de su hijo. Y el Señor Weasley, suegro a tiempo parcial y padre a jornada completa._**

 ** _Hasta aquí las viñetas sobre los papás mágicos. Espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _Hasta pronto y ¡feliz día del padre!_**


End file.
